Relaxed
by Over.Blackout
Summary: It was rare, Kakyoin mused, for Jotaro relax so many defences like this. He had been reading earlier when JoJo had entered their shared hotel room, pulling off his customary cap and setting it on Kakyoin's head, shoving the smaller man's book out the way and placing his head in Kakyoin lap. One of JoJo's hands had reached up, entwining their fingers, anchoring them together.


Hello, my beautiful reader, I am going to apologise in advance for the shitty writing and tell you that I do not own JJBA as much as I would like to.

Jotaro/Kakyoin

* * *

**Relaxed**

It was rare, Kakyoin mused, for Jotaro relax so many defences like this. He had been reading earlier when JoJo had entered their shared hotel room, pulling off his customary cap and setting it on Kakyoin's head, shoving the smaller man's book out the way and placing his head in Kakyoin lap. One of JoJo's hands had reached up, entwining their fingers, anchoring them together.

Not that he was complaining - It was good, having Jotaro this close, it had been awhile since they had been alone together and Kakyoin intended to savour every moment. His hand buried itself in JoJo's hair, stroking through suprisingly soft, midnight locks. It must be a Joestar thing, he thought, because Joseph also had thick, shiny hair undisturbed by the trails they had faced so far. Kakyoin absently rubbed his fingers against Jotaro's scalp as he watched the slow rise and fall of the Joestar's chest, realising that the stand user had fallen asleep.

Kakyoin's eyes travelled upwards, coming to rest on JoJo's face. He looked different when he slept - younger and less guarded, but still stupidly handsome. Kakyoin leaned down, smiling as he reached up to steady Jotaro's cap, and pressed gentle kiss to JoJo's parted lips, tasting cigarettes, tea and something faintly spicy,

He heard that door open and his head whipped up, alarm written across his face - it was Mr Joestar.

"Oi, Kakyoin have you-" Joseph stopped, taking in the scene before him, his grandson's head in his best friends lap, fingers tangled together. Kakyoin open his mouth to try and explain, to make and excuse, but shut it immediately when he saw Mr Joestar's face. Affection and acceptance were evident on his features, but as he looked Kakyoin in the eye he saw something else too: something buried but never forgotten, nostalgia and heartbreak, like Joseph was seeing something from the past in the two teenage boys. Kakyoin opened his mouth to speak,

"Mr Joestar-"

But Joseph silenced him with a smile, pressing a finger to his lips and nodding at the sleeping boy in Kakyoin's lap. He walked over, reaching out to ruffle Jotaro's hair and placed a hand on Kakyoin's shoulder, squeezing gently. _It's okay. _Kakyoin's breath caught in his throat when Joseph smiled again, nothing but affection filling his face. Kakyoin watched as Mr Joestar took one last look at he sleeping grandson's face, then walked back toward the door. He flicked Kakyoin and small wave and a wink as he exited, closing the door quickly when they heard the energetic footsteps of Polnareff.

Kakyoin tilted his head, straining to hear the conversation happening outside the hotel door.

"Mr Joestar!" Polnareff's voice was loud enough for Kakyoin to hear without much effort anyway, "Have you seen Jotaro anywhere? I need to ask him about something."

Kakyoin stilled, waiting for Mr Joestar response.

"Ah! Um, Jotaro, err yes, he went out earlier, for a walk. Need some air he said. Anyway Polnareff, why don't you join me and Abdul for a drink? You really need to try this Indian rum - they make it with honey..."

A small scuffle and the sound of two pair of footsteps retreated down the corridor, Joseph's bright chatter fading away. Kakyoin stifled a laugh as he picture the happenings outside the door, Mr Joestar dragging a less than willing Polnareff away, silently thanking him.

"Yare, yare daze."

That low, deep cello strung voice had Kakyoin's attention instantly. He looked down to see a pair of awake blue-green eyes watching him. Jotaro disentangle his hand momentarily, reaching for a cigarette and his lighter, replacing it once it was lit. Kakyoin watched a column of smoke escape JoJo's parted lips, diving down to catch the last few wisps as the escaped. He sighed as Jotaro lips worked under his, shivering when the Joestar caught his bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling on the sensitive flesh. JoJo's pulled back to take a drag from his cigarette, then lifted his hand to Kakyoin's lips, offering it to him. Kakyoin captured Jotaro's fingers, holding his hand close as breathed deep, inhaling bitter-tobacco smoke, smiling as JoJo's gaze flicked to his lips.

"How long have you been awake?" Kakyoin asked, sifting his hand through Jotaro's thick hair as he exhaled.

"I was never asleep."

Kakyoin quirked an eyebrow at him. Jotaro look back impassively, cigarette hanging loosely from his lips.

"Your grandfather-"

"I know."

Kakyoin stared down at him, he could ask Jotaro _what _it was exactly that he _knew _but he would never get a straight answer. And besides, there were plenty of other things he would like to be doing with JoJo now, and talking was not one of them. Jotaro finished his cigarette and reached up, tugging on Kakyoin's borrowed cap.

"It suits you."

The Joestar smiled when Kakyoin blushed, pulling him down for another kiss.

Fin

* * *

Thank you for reading this crappy fic, anything you have to say with be received with much happiness, so review are so welcome. Thanks again!


End file.
